Truth or Dare?
by Kou-kun
Summary: An all-night party turns into a game of truth or dare, ninja-style. PG13 for mature themes.


My eye twitched, I felt it. I glared at Kakashi, who was evidently grinning. Stupid cloth.  
  
"I swear, when this is over, I'll rip that mask right off your face and punch you. If I don't die of embarassment. Or more rather get killed by Asuma. You will die! I'll get revenge for this! NOOOOO!!!" Kakashi proceeded to push me into the building as a laughing Kurenai held the door open. To this day I swear I heard her mutter 'this is going to be good...' as I stumbled onto the floor of the building.  
  
I was going to kill Kakashi. Serves me right for playing truth or dare in the first place. I fumed as I heard my shoes click down the hall. I didn't dare look down, in fear of the pink filly lace that I was sure would devour me. Come to think of it, that would have been a good idea.... the only thing they'd find of my death would be a pink, frilly tutu, with pantyhose. And I'd leave Kakashi that beloved thong of his..... That would show them, yes that would. Before I knew it, The door was right in front of me.  
  
'JOUNIN LOUNGE'   
  
I grumbled once more and opened the door, walking in and wishing I had a bag to cover my face with. Anko-san burst out laughing before she even saw me- Kakashi must have told her. I'd kill him twice, then. Gai, on the other hand, saw me and fainted, twitching and foaming at the mouth. Even Ibiki was laughing. I walked up to Asuma, who was cracking up along with the others. Amazingly, his cigarrette was still in his mouth. I mentally vowed to rip Kakashi's head off as I prepared to use my "Girly" voice, and sat down on Asuma's lap.   
  
"Hellooo" I sang, "Asuma...." my voice lowered and I leaned in and....  
  
SMOOOOOOOOOOOOOCH!   
  
I lept of Asuma's lap and started backing away, his forgotten cigarette falling into his coffee, which was soon to be splashed in my face.   
  
"IRUKAAAAAAAA!" I started running. I pulled off my high heels and ran down the hall, for my life. I heard him chase me and as I ran through the glass door of the building, I screamed   
  
  
  
"KAKASHI!!!!! I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!"   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Iruka walked in, his pink filly tutu ripped and muddy. He had a black eye and apperent coffee burns all over his body. He carried a single woman's shoe -red leather pump, to be exact- with the heel ripped off. He was scratched and bruised, and fuming mad. It was a sight to see, and under the protective cover of my mask, I grinned. What dares I could come up with.   
  
Iruka sat down, more rather flopped down, across from me. Kurenai giggled. Iruka looked around and said  
  
"Hey, when'd Anko get here?" The konoichi grinned.  
  
"I left after Asuma burned that freshly lit cigarrette into your arm......" there was a silence, and I took that as my chance.  
  
"Iruka, your turn." He glared at me and simply stated "Kurenai, truth or dare..." before turning to face her.  
  
"Truth." Iruka seemed to think for a moment, and then stood up and rudely picked at his wedgie.   
  
"Was this your thong or Kakashi's?" Kurenai fell over laughing and managed to giggle out  
  
"Sa..suke..'s" before she started to choke.   
  
It took about 10 minutes for Kurenai to stop laughing, and when she did, she brushed herself off and said   
  
"Sasuke, Truth or dare?" The Raven-haired Uchiha glared at her for revealing his 'secret' and mumbled "Dare."   
  
Kurenai laughed evilly and grinned a truly evil grin. Oh no. Sasuke was dead.  
  
"Sasuke..... I dare you....."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Where do those jounins get their dares from anyways?" I mumbled to myself and revelled in my regret of choosing 'dare'. I climbed through the window and landed softly inside the house. It was a mess, and I stepped carefully to avoid the half-empty ramen boxes and Sake bottles that littered the house. It was still early, about 5:00 a.m, and I knew that he wouldn't be awake. Again, I began to mumble to myself.   
  
"Stupid all-night party..... and since when do I play truth or dare?" I stepped over a pile of perverted magazines and snuck into the bedroom. I climbed onto the bed and crawled over to his sleeping body. I straddled over him and leaned in closer, squinting my eyes before yelling   
  
"OHAYOOUUUU, SHIKAMARUUU!!!" I quickly jumped up so that I was standing in front of him, wearing only bright red lipstick. combat boots and a jock strap. The boy shot up and saw me, his eyes widening as he struggled to crawl backwards away from me.   
  
"S-SASUKE!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!"   
  
"Well what do you think I'm doing, you silly goose?" I put a lisp into my voice and let my wrist hang, still wondering where Kurenai got this idea. And this outfit.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"He'll be in there for a while.... We mayaswell go on without him." Anko giggled and turned back to us, the plants trampled from where she'd been staring in the window.   
  
"My turn!" She paused for a moment, squinting her eyes and rubbing her chin as if in thought. She raised her hand into the air and pointed at me, yelling "AHA!"   
  
"Sakura-chan! truth or dare??"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- Muahaha... my first humor fic. Hope you likes ^^ I know, it's short. But it's humor. Wiiiiieeeeeee...........  
  
-Kounouri 


End file.
